The invention relates to a camshaft unit with a camshaft driven by a drive unit and including a phase displacement unit and a control unit for adjusting a phase relation between the drive unit and the camshaft.
Camshaft units, in particular of an internal combustion engine, with a camshaft that can be driven via a drive shaft are already known. The camshaft unit comprises a phase displacement unit which has an actuating gear and a control unit with a stator element designed as a brake unit and a rotor element designed as a brake element. The phase displacement unit is provided to adjust a phase relation between the drive unit and the camshaft. The camshaft unit further comprises a bearing device which is provided to mount at least a part of the control unit designed as brake unit.
It is the principal object of the present invention to simplify a radial alignment of the stator element relative to the camshaft.